


Prom

by dragonflycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, seriously watch out for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam and their respective senior proms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's Prom

Sam is fourteen when it’s time for Dean’s senior prom. His mouth tastes of rust and salt all week from biting his cheek while watching half the girls in school flock to his big brother, and his nails leave red marks on his palm the day Dean finally caves and chooses a long-legged vollyball star. He’s too young too go, and even if he wasn’t… There are a thousand good reasons and he knows it, but it doesn’t stop the bitter taste in his mouth every time he sees her now.

The night comes and he’s pretending to watch TV but really he’s listening to Dean gripe about having to wear a tie and he’s secretly pleased by how unexcited he sounds. Still, there’s a lump in his throat when his brother kisses him goodbye and tells him again that he’s loved, because Dean always knows when something’s wrong, usually even before Sam does. He still has to go though, and though the teen keeps up a forced smile until the door closes, he can’t help breaking down crying as the rumble of the Impala fades. Everyone says prom is supposed to be special, a night you’ll remember forever, and Dean’s going with some girl he’ll probably end up kissing at the end of the night, erasing the taste of Sam.

Except it’s only an hour and a half into the four-hour dance (and that’s not even including afterparties) that the door bangs open and Dean drops his tie on the table, not wasting a second in grabbing a beer and settling on the couch beside Sam. His little brother just blinks at him in silent confusion and Dean grins and shrugs, wrapping an arm around Sam’s slim shoulders and pulling him close. “It was a lame party Sammy, hangin’ out with you’s more fun.” And Sam feels warmth in his chest even before Dean lets him have a few sips of his beer.

Dean kisses Sam gently, and promises he'll always choose him. No matter what. Sam doesn't think he's ever been happier.


	2. Sam's Prom

Dean is 22 when it’s time for Sam’s senior prom and too old to go, and even if he wasn’t… But Sam never even considers anyone else, politely telling the few people who ask that he’s taken. He’s all butterflies and shaking hands and rosy cheeks when he finally goes to Dean and asks his brother to be his date.

“Will they even let me in?”

“No, but we can have fun on our own right?” Dean laughs and smiles and says ‘sure,’ and that familiar warm feeling is in Sam’s chest again.

The night comes and they put on their best suits and tease each other about it, using ties like leashes to reel the other in for just one more kiss. And then another. They walk the dusk-lit neighborhood hand in hand and steal flowers from people’s gardens for their buttonholes and ‘corsages’. Then they go back to the motel and kick off their shoes and turn up the radio, dancing silly in their sock feet and getting drunk off the spiked ‘punch’ they made themselves. 

They lose their ties somewhere along the way and dancing gets forgotten after they fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

After midnight Sam drags Dean outside (it takes twenty minutes to get them from the bed to the door) and they take the car out to some deserted road because he wants to watch the stars. They lie curled together on the hood and Sam whispers the names of the constellations while Dean distracts him with kisses to his jaw and neck, finally rolling on top of his brother to block his view and demand attention, which Sam is only all too happy to give.

They don’t bother going back, the night’s warm here, air more like summer than spring, time moving faster than it’s meant to lately.

Dean falls asleep just as the stars do but Sam stays up just a bit longer, watching his brother's peaceful face as the blue light of predawn floods the air. He's so happy for this one last perfect memory because this moment is beautiful. And he's so glad he'll have this next month when he graduates because there's an acceptance letter from Stanford tucked in his chemistry notebook turning that soft warmth into a burning pain.

A long time ago Dean promised to always choose Sam, but Sam doesn’t think his big brother ever expected that choice to mean abandoning their life, their father. He doesn’t think Dean can do that, and he doesn’t blame him. At least they have this.

He's so glad for this night because he knows it's the last perfectly good memory he'll have before breaking his brother's heart.


End file.
